If I Die Young
by mysticflare
Summary: Klaine angsty one-shot! Songfic!


**Okay, I said I'd be doing a Klaine version, so here it is!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry.**

* * *

><p><em>If I die young, bury me in satin<em>  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

* * *

><p>"Carole? Dad? Finn? We're back!" Kurt's voice pierced the air as he and Blaine walked through the door into the seemingly empty house. The lights were on, but there was a nagging silence that bugged both of them.<p>

"Are they home?" Blaine whispered, slowly putting down his bag.

"I don't know. They should be." Kurt answered, following Blaine's slow movements.

Suddenly, Blaine heard a sharp yelp, followed by sharp breaths. He turned around, horrified. There was Kurt, collapsed on the floor and bleeding from his side.

"Kurt!" Blaine rushed to his side, feeling warm blood land on his jeans. "W-What happened?"

"I-I-" Kurt said in between sharp breaths, "I d-don't know. I turned a-around and there was a g-guy, and he s-stabbed me... B-Blaine, it hurts, so m-much..."

"Shh. We'll get an ambulance, okay? Shh..."

"W-What about Carole a-and Finn and D-Dad? Where are they?..."

"I don't know, Kurt. But for now, please. You have to hang in there. Please, please, please don't leave me." Tears spilled down, and Blaine buried his head in Kurt's chest. "Please don't leave me."

* * *

><p><em>Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother<em>  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors<em>  
><em>Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt was admitted into the ICU as he had lost too much blood and the knife had cut in deep, severing some major arteries. Now, the porcelain boy was in a coma, on the fence between life and death.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, holding his boyfriend's hand as tears threatened to fall, "Kurt, please. Don't leave me. Not now, please. Kurt, please..."

"Just two nights ago, a family of four was attacked - leaving one boy, Kurt Hummel, critically injured. If you have any idea who this attacker might be, please contact the police at this hotline immediately." The number flashed onto the screen, and Blaine tearfully turned the television off. Burt, Carole and Finn were found gagged and bound in the bedroom downstairs, clearly exhausted and afraid.

"Please, Kurt. Don't leave me. Kurt..." Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead, then sobbed into his chest.

"Wake up, tell me everything'll be okay. Kurt, wake up. Please."

* * *

><p><em>If I die young, bury me in satin<em>  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt asked, hands interlaced with the curly-haired boys'.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Blaine, what would happen if one of us dies before the other?"

"Why are you talking about this? We're only seventeen."

"Yes I know, but what if?"

"Well... I don't know. What would you do if I died first?"

"Blaine... I... I don't know. I hope that never happens."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, if you died first, well I-I..."

"You?"

"I don't know. Can we die at the same moment? That would be so much easier."

Kurt laughed, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand. "Yep. That would."

* * *

><p><em>And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom<em>  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<em>  
><em>I've never known the loving of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<em>

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>  
><em>The sharp knife of a short life<em>  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

* * *

><p>"I miss you so much." Blaine said, laying down the rose onto the tombstone, "I come everyday. You know, right? Of course you do. I miss you so much, Kurt. Why did you have to go?"<p>

Tears splashed against the stone. Hazel eyes gazed over the engraving, tearing up at every single word.

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

_1994-2011_

_You will never be forgotten_.

"Kurt," he whispered, ignoring the claps of thunder that was getting louder and louder, "Why did you have to go? It's not fair. It's not fair, Kurt."

* * *

><p><em>So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls<em>  
><em>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing<em>  
><em>Funny, when you're dead how people start listening<em>

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt managed to get out before the older boy pushed him into their dorm.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again, only to be silenced by a pair of lips against his. He responded eagerly, until he tasted something salty.

"B-Blaine? Why are you crying?" Kurt put an arm between him and Blaine, then held onto Blaine's shaking shoulders.

"Blaine? Okay, no talking. Let's just sit down, okay?" the curly-haired boy nodded stiffly before joining Kurt on his bed.

"Shh, just let it out." Kurt held Blaine to his chest, whispering comforting words into his ear while kissing his forehead and nose.

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>If I die young, bury me in satin<em>  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The ballad of a dove_  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>

* * *

><p>"Dear Blaine,<p>

I prepared this letter in case I go before you. I've been having bad dreams these few days and I think that's a bad sign. I don't know how but I think I'm going to die soon.

If I do die, please promise me that you'll move on and forget about me. Find your own happiness and remember only the happiest times we had together. When you leave this world - please don't leave too soon - we'll be together again. But for now, I need you to be strong and move on without me.

I planned to do so many things with you. I wanted to move into a house with you - and have swings in the backyard. How awesome would that be? Plus a super-sized wardrobe for all our clothes. Won't that be just perfect?

I've always wanted two kids - a boy and a girl. Mollie Jane and Julius Roberts. How about those names? They're nice, aren't they?

I want to tell you so many things, Blaine. Tell you that I love you everyday, tell you all my secrets and everything that has happened to me, tell you all the stories I listened to as a child...

And most of all, I want to tell you that I love you.

I will love you no matter where I am, and even if I'm dead, I'll still love you, 'cos love lasts forever, right?

However, I know you'll break if I die before you. Please, just move on without me. Keep this letter if you want to, just to remind you of me. That's all I want you to remember of me.

Remember all the times we sang in our dorm room, when we danced like crazy love-sick teenagers. Remember the days we would run through the hallways just for the heck of it. Remember the days when we would lie on the grass and just watch the world go by.

Remember that Kurt E. Hummel will always love and miss you.

Love,

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

* * *

><p><em>The sharp knife of a short life<em>  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>  
><em>So put on your best, boys<em>  
><em>And I'll wear my pearls<em>

* * *

><p>Twenty years later, and Blaine Anderson was still visiting Kurt Hummel's grave. He was thirty-odd now, and had a steady job, a group of perfect friends, but he still could not get over the heartache he received when he was just seventeen years old. He placed a single camellia flower on Kurt's grave, together with a gold white ring.<p>

"Hey, Kurt," he started his daily conversation with the person who wasn't there, "I love you, you know that? I got your letter, and I read it everyday. You know what? I can never get over you. I love you so much. I'll never forget you. I swear."

And he never did.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. That didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. Anyway, hope you liked it! Review please! (:<strong>

**xxmysticflare**


End file.
